


to meet once again (to stay forevermore)

by saradathesalad



Series: salad's prompted works [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28297656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saradathesalad/pseuds/saradathesalad
Summary: A century is barely anything to an elf. With a life spanning millennia, most elves would hardly consider a single century to be of any importance. To Fingon, the past century had felt like all of eternity and then some. Even to an elf, a century without their love was far too long.__Fingon and Maedhros reunite in Aman.
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno/Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: salad's prompted works [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2101170
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18
Collections: Tolkien Secret Santa 2020





	to meet once again (to stay forevermore)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elanna_Elrondiel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elanna_Elrondiel/gifts).



> I'm always a sap for sappy stuff. 
> 
> For tolkien secret santa 2020! Happy holidays!

A century is hardly anything to an elf. With a life spanning millennia, most elves would hardly consider a single century to be of any importance. To Fingon, the past century had felt like all of eternity and then some. Even to an elf, a century without their love was far too long. 

Fingon did not wish for his love to die, for he knew that Maedhros would never be at rest on the shores of Aman until his oath was fulfilled, but nonetheless his waiting grew tiresome. He wanted to see Maedhros again more than anything, but as the days and years drew on it seemed like his wish would never come true, that Maedhros would defy the odds and survive on the other side of the sea for many ages.

And then, one nondescript morning, the news that Maedhros dwelled in the halls of Mandos arrived. Suddenly, the century Fingon had spent waiting felt like nothing compared to the time it took him to reach the Halls of Mandos from his home. He did not stop to give the news to anyone else, every second he spent away from Maedhros now felt like a second too many. 

Thoughts of Maedhros consumed his entire being, Maedhros was in the Halls of Mandos. Fingon could see Maedhros. After one hundred and fifteen years, Maedhros was finally within his reach. 

His frantic search through the Halls of Mandos garnered him many strange looks, but Fingon could not bring himself to care. Not when Maedhros was so close. He would not slow down until the moment he found Maedhros again. He could not slow down until he found Maedhros. He had spent far too long without Maedhros by his side to care what other people thought of him. 

Fingon felt his desperation clawing up his throat. He knew Maedhros’s family had been allowed to leave the Halls of Mandos, but perhaps Maedhros would be kept back? Why else would he be unable to find him?

Just as Fingon began to give up hope, he found him. Sat to the side of one of the many large halls within Mandos’s realm was Maedhros. The very sight of him took Fingon’s breath away. Even with his back turned to Fingon, his beauty was unmatchable. 

“Maedhros,” Fingon said softly, taking a step forward.

Maedhros did not turn to Fingon, as he had not heard his call. Instead he remained seated, staring off into the distance, seeming to not be present in his own body. The image he painted, while seeming peaceful at first glance, was disturbing to Fingon. His love should not seem so despondent, should not be so disconnected from himself. It was almost as if he was not inhabiting his own body at all.

“Maedhros,” Fingon said, louder, loud enough for his voice to carry over to Maedhros. Maedhros twitched slightly, but otherwise showed no indication that he’d heard Fingon’s call. Fingon’s unease turned into true concern. Although he did not want to approach Maedhros without the other’s knowledge, it seemed that would be the only way to get his attention. 

He approached the sitting figure slowly, afraid to startle Maedhros from his daze. The few others in the area gave him strange looks for his slow gait, but then noticed who he was approaching and quickly looked away. Even after many centuries, Maedhros was still a pariah amongst the elves in Aman. The few that remained in the hall quickly left. 

Fingon sat in front of Maedhros, yet he still received no reaction. Fingon grimaced at the dead look in his eyes. “Maedhros,” he said, reaching out to gently touch Maedhros’s face, ”Come back to me, Maedhros.”

At Fingon’s touch, life began to return to the eyes of his beloved. The light in his eyes that Fingon was so fond of began to reignite. Maedhros blinked slowly, recognition blooming across his face. 

“Fingon?” Maedhros whispered cautiously, hopefully. 

Fingon let out a sob. “Yes, Maedhros, it’s me. I’m here.”

Maedhros reached up and touched the hand that still rested on his face and drew it away, clutching at it desperately. “You’re here,” Maedhros’s voice was full of wonder as he said this, “You’re really here, with me.”

Suddenly Fingon was tugged into Maedhros’s arms and without hesitation, he wrapped his arms around Maedhros’s torso. 

They remained as such for a great long time, in each other's arms sitting on the floor, many elves entering the hall they occupied and swiftly exiting once they noticed their reunion. 

After a while Fingon drew back and pulled them to their feet. Maedhros wobbled unsteadily, but Fingon was there to stabilize him. For a moment they simply stood together, basking in each other’s presence. But Fingon quickly grew weary of the continuous gawking of the other elves in the Halls of Mandos.

“Maedhros, would you mind if we left the Halls and retired to my home?” Fingon asked gently.

“I have been given leave to exit the Halls, but,” Maedhros paused, reluctance clear on his face, the light that had awoken in his eyes once he saw Fingon slowly dimming, “I do not know if I will be welcome beyond them.” 

While Fingon could see the wisdom in his words, after all Maedhros’s reputation had not been improved in his absence, but Fingon did not care. He wouldn’t leave him behind again, for any reason. 

“You are welcome with me, for all eternity. You are welcome in my home, my life, in my heart forever. Do not keep from me for the sake of others,” Fingon said. Maedhros leveled him with an unsure gaze, looking ready to protest once more. Fingon couldn’t have that.

“These years without you have left me miserable, you must make them up to me by living out the rest of your days by my side,” Fingon commanded. Maedhros’s stare turned surprised, then amused. 

“How could I refuse, I have made you suffer and as such I will of course bow to your demands,” Maedhros said, the tone of his voice almost seeming teasing. 

Fingon felt a smile split across his face. Not only was Maedhros willing to come with him, but it seemed that his sadness was not so overwhelming as to steal his good sense of humour. 

“Come, then,” Fingon said, squeezing Maedhros’s hand, “Let us leave this place, for it is far too gloomy for a proper reunion. We must have a proper celebration. With cake, and the rest of the family. Your brothers and parents will be happy to see you after all this time, you have kept from us longer than we thought you would.”

Maedhros gave a small smile. “I am happy to know they are all here for me to see, I have missed them. And I have missed you more than any other.”

Fingon found his breath once again stolen by the elf before him. “Maedhros. I have missed you every day since we last parted. I am glad we will not be parted again.”

“I am glad as well. Shall we leave now? Perhaps have a few moments for ourselves before we face the family?” Maedhros asked, joy leaking into his voice.

“Yes, I think that would be quite agreeable,” Fingon replied, the joy in Maedhros’s voice echoed in his own.

They left the Halls of Mandos side-by-side, hopeful for their future, ready to face whatever Eru would throw at them. 

A century is hardly anything to an elf. One hundred years is nothing when you live for countless thousands. Even so, a century without one’s love is far too long. It is a good thing, then, that they would never have to spend so long away from each other again.

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I know the Feanorians and kinslayers are supposed to remain trapped in the Halls of Mandos forever but personally I think that that's bullshit and it makes me sad. Happy holidays!
> 
> My tumblr if you wanna chat [ratsbys](https://ratsbys.tumblr.com)


End file.
